


A sirens call.

by Meteora_LP



Category: siren au - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakugou Katsuki - Freeform, Dabi is a Todoroki, F/F, F/M, Fantasy World, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, More tags will be added as the story progresses, Other, Quirks still exist, Romance, Sirens AU, Soft Boys, Very Detailed Smut, Village life, and SMUT, boku no hero academia - Freeform, dabi bnha, himiko toga - Freeform, kirishima eijiro - Freeform, mention of merpeople, mention of past rape, pretty boy tomura, shigadabi - Freeform, slowburn, tenko shimura - Freeform, there's gonna be lots of love though, tomura shigaraki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteora_LP/pseuds/Meteora_LP
Summary: Dabi is a civillian and lives in a small village near a beach. One day, when he spots something while walking home through the rain he thinks he found that which the village people have been talking about for years. Obsessed he chases after it but will he get what he wants?Aka, Dabi finds Tomura on the beach, romance ensues.





	1. shimmer and shine

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this is the third fic I'm writing and the first shigadabi that I started, simply because I think there aren't enough yet full of fluff, build up story and multiple chapters XD. This fic will have multiple chapters though I don't know how many yet. Depends on if I want to make this close to a novel or rather short HA. Anywayz I hope you'll enjoy your read! Please let me know in the comments what you think about the first chapter :').

Chapter 1.

 

It was Tuesday late in the afternoon, and the rain hadn’t stopped all day long. For the time of year it was unusually cold. Not that Dabi had any trouble with the cold. His quirk held him plenty warm but that damn rain made everything damp and ruined his hairdo. His leather jacket was feeling more gross but the minute as well. He should have brought an umbrella after all but then again, he didn’t think he’d be out till this late. Not to mention that he didn’t expect to have to walk such a distance either. He sighed heavily and a thin string of smoke escaped the corner of his mouth. A side effect of warming up his body with his quirk. He still had to walk quite a bit before reaching the village he lived in so he braced himself against the merciless rain as much as he could and kept on walking, shoulders up to keep the rain from trickling down his neck. He really should’ve brought an umbrella he thought again as the rain began to fall even harder than it did just a minute ago. The wind had started to pick up as well and he could see from where he was walking that thick dark clouds, heavy with storm were drifting towards the land over the sea. It probably wouldn’t take long before it hit the land and the place where he was walking, Dabi thought. 

With a grunt he returned to the walking speed he was keeping up before taking a look at the sky until something flashed in the corner of his eye. Something glittered for a second, a small shimmer and then it was gone. Dabi had tried to follow it from out of the corner of his eye but didn’t catch it anymore. Was he starting to see things? That couldn’t be it, right? His family didn’t have a history of schizofrenics or members who rocked hallucinations. No crazies whatsoever unless you took a closer look to his dad. He was just a complete asshole and maybe a bit delusional but that wasn’t anything genetic. Just as he was about to start walking again, the shimmer caught his eye once again.  
Ok so now he definitely had seen it alright and he now had a more accurate position of where it came from. It appeared to move on it’s own so it couldn’t just be some piece of fabric, Dabi told himself.

Looking around for the stairs that usually lead down to the beach he saw one just a bit up ahead and nearly ran there. He was excited for some reason. The shimmer had looked impeccably beautiful. From what his brain had registrated it was a soft bright, but not too bright, light blue. Shining even though the sun didn’t reflect on it. If the stories that were told to the children for the last 50 or so years were true it could very well be what he thought it was. Not wanting to waste any more time, and the risk of it disappearing before he could reach it, Dabi took the stairs with his long legs 3 steps at a time, almost risking breaking his ankles in his haste. The stairs needed maintenance, he figured but he ran anyway. 

There was a small rock formation close to the curve of rocks and bushes on the edge of the beach ( it wasn’t anything big or impressive but it was a beach nonetheless). It was there that he had seen the shimmer last.  
The sand turned out to be harder to run in, compared to what he thought it would. His pace slowing down due to the dry sand being kicked up from underneath the moist layer, Dabi didn’t reach the rock formation as fast as he wanted. Probably would have been faster if he had shoes he could easily kick off. Not wanting to think of what would happen were he to dismiss his boots now, he kept ploughing through. It was just about 10 meters from him and Dabi really pushed himself to run as fast as he could through the sand, when he heard something resembling a singing voice.  
Immediately he halted, trying to catch his breath as silent as possible, not wanting to miss anything of the beautiful song being sung. It must have been the person who the shimmer belonged to. Not wanting to startle them, Dabi crept closer to the formation, hoping to be in time to see what he had been chasing. Almost there, the voice abruptly stopped singing it’s beautiful melody and Dabi heard a splashing sound. SHIT NO!  
Dabi ran the last few meters towards the rocks and was just in time to see a flash of the incredible light blue shimmer, disappearing into the water. Fuck he had missed it. Unbelievable. With a loud grunt, turning into a yell he fell on his knees in the wet sand, slamming his fists in it as well. “Oh Dabi you absolute MORON of a freak! Why did you stop walking. You could have finally seen the creatures of a long lost folklore.” With both hands he grabbed the sand and squeezed. Small flames erupted from his arms, dancing in the wind and the rain that was still steadily falling down. It didn’t matter. His flames didn’t hurt him, nor could they be extinguished by the weather. They were special after all.  
A light sound of shuffling was heard, somewhere behind Dabi and before he could turn around and look at what had caused it, a small “Oh” came from the creature standing behind him. Dabi turned around so fast on his heels, he lost balance and instead of getting up on his feet, his ass got planted into the sand. Holding himself up with his hands behind him in the sand, he looked up at the creature before him. 

Good lord what a sight, was Dabi’s first thought. In front of him stood the most beautiful radiating creature he had ever seen. Pale blue hair, fluffy even though it appeared wet, and it had small beach waves in it. The skin pale but not see through. It looked like white gold. It had placed one hand in front of it’s mouth. Dabi continued to stare at the creature in front of him. Beautiful big ruby red eyes, staring straight back at him. It was tall though, probably just a tad bit smaller then himself Dabi thought. It wasn’t wearing any clothes. Just stood there in all it’s naked glory which was odd because nothing was there to be seen. Dabi couldn’t determine if it was male or female. Not sure how it was possible to not see anything resembling reproductive organs while the creature was clearly naked (it missed a belly button?) Dabi’s eyes trailed downward to it’s legs. 

Wait, it had legs. Then what the actual fuck did he see just a few minutes ago? Narrowing his eyes in confusion he noticed small almost see through frills on the sides of it’s legs. It was the light blue he saw before but no shimmer. They ran from the top of the hipbone all the way down to just below it’s ankles. Now that Dabi looked at the creature, as in really looked at it, he saw that it was beautiful but covered in scars. Some big, some small. Some were clearly old, but there were also a few who were definitely new. The skin looked dry and cracked even at some places. The hands had soft looking webs between the fingers though. Also a pale light blue. Dabi wondered how those hands would feel on his skin. No wait, that was definitely not a thought that crossed his mind just now. Nope nope nope.  
Dabi slapped one hand on his face and rubbed it, the action startling the creature in front of him. Oh boy, better not make any sudden movements. He didn’t want to scare it. He slowly lowered his hand so he could peek over it and saw the creature had brought up both of his hands to it’s neck. It was looking nervous and Dabi was worried it might strangle itself any moment when the creature made an almost unheard screech when a sudden thunderclap was heard. It started scratching it’s neck and ducked in itself as if it wanted to disappear right then and there.  
Oh that didn’t look good. Dabi moved and quickly shook of his already soaked coat. The two steps separating them were passed and he threw the coat onto the creature. It yelped to the unexpected action but Dabi didn’t give it time to react. He grabbed the arms gently through the leather of the coat and coaxed it towards the cover of a bunch of trees next to the rock wall. He knew as a matter of fact that there happened to be a small cave behind it. It didn’t run deep but it would provide them enough cover for the storm.  
A few bushes were covering the entrance but nothing much to worry about. Dabi had expected the creature to resist his hold but nothing of the sort. Maybe it understood what he was trying to do. 

Quickly pushing past the bushes when another thunderclap was heard, he felt the creature shiver in his arms, Dabi and the creature set foot in the cave. It was darker than it had been outside, cold too but at least no more rain and cold wind were torturing them. The thunder couldn’t be heard as loud either so that was a good thing. Dabi led the creature to the back of the cave and gestured for it to sit down on a flat rock. For some reason it looked at Dabi in wonder and it had him confused. Maybe it hadn’t been his sudden action on the beach that had the creature startled but the rumbling of the thunder in the distance. Not knowing if the creature could understand a word Dabi said he spoke to it anyway.

“Stay here, I’m going to get some branches to start a fire. It’s cold in here and my clothes need to dry anyway.” Dabi was squatting in front of the creature, holding himself steady with his hands on it’s knees. “Do you understand?” when it stayed silent for a few more seconds he sighed. Dabi was about to get up when suddenly the creature moved and grabbed Dabi’s arm. “NO! Don’t go..” Dabi’s eyes almost grew twice in size. “Please don’t go.” The voice sounded hoarse and cracked halfway, probably from suddenly speaking. But no doubt this creature was male. The voice had sounded too deep for it to be female. Though, what surprised Dabi the most was that it had talked, in his own language! He stood in an awkward half bend over way in front of the creature who was still holding his wrist. The hand felt clam and cold on his skin. “Ok. Ok, I won’t go, see?” Dabi said as he returned to his squatting position in front of the creature.  
He laid both hands on his knees to show he wasn’t going anywhere. The knees felt clammy and cold as well. “I need to warm you up somehow though, how do you suppose I’m going to do that if I can’t make a fire? Not to mention my clothes and the coat covering you. It’s leather and I need to dry it soon.” The creature looked at Dabi, fidgeting with his hands not sure how to respond. “Look, I’m only going to the front of this cave to get some of those branches that are lying there. I can use them to hang my clothes on and make a small fire. I won’t be far, ok? I’ll be right back so don’t worry.” Dabi reached for the creatures hands and gently placed them in a chaste motion on his own lap. “Now don’t go scratching that pretty neck of yours any further. We wouldn’t want you to get hurt now do we.” Dabi said as he showed a reassuring smile to the creature in front of him. Ruby eyes stared at him, or rather, not directly at him but at his mouth? His smile? That was odd. The creature licked his lips and nodded once. 

Reassured he wouldn’t be grabbed again or asked not to leave, Dabi got up again, hands slightly leaning on the creatures knees. He was pretty sturdy for someone with such a thin frame. Giving a slight rub on one knee with his thumb he let go and turned around to go to the front of the cave. Dabi slowly set a few steps forward, hesitating still and hoping the boy would stay where he was. He fastened his pace and as he neared the entrance he heard the rain before visibly seeing it. The wind had picked up speed and was blowing leaves all around, a few came inside as well. The thunder had come closer now too and a particularly bright flash was seen through the tree branches. Dabi hurried and went to gather as much dry wood as he could find. Not being able to carry it all back without it slipping in his arms, he pulled of his shirt and wrapped it around the bundle. He need to bring back more with him though, this was not going to be enough. Taking off his belt he grabbed more of the branches he collected and fastened the belt around it. He now had two bundles of fire wood, hopefully it was enough to make a nice campfire to warm up and dry his clothes in the process. Hoisting the two bundles on his shoulders he carried it quickly to the back of the cave.

He had forgotten it was rather dark in the back and had to let his eyes adjust again to the surroundings. When his eyes fell on the flat rock where the creature had been sitting not even 10 minutes ago his heart stopped. The creature was gone, oh no. Oh god no, he was gone. Where did he go. Dabi dropped the two bundles of branches next to his feet and practically jumped the last few meters towards the rock. Shit where did he go. He hadn’t been gone that long and he sure as hell didn’t pass him. Dabi would have seen it if he did. He wanted to call out to the creature and realized that he never asked for a name. Goddamnit you stupid asshole, he thought. That’s what you get for letting your mind wander. Turning around to go look for the creature, he had just lifted his foot to take a step, a clammy cold hand suddenly touched his back. Dabi yelped ungracefully and jumped away from the sudden sensation. “AaahhHHWhatthehellwasthat!” The sensation of the touch on his naked scarred skin had send down weird chills down his spine, and he couldn’t shake the feeling of being slightly aroused but also slightly spooked. Fixating his eyes on the creature behind him who was the cause of it all, his heart decided a cartwheel was the way to go. The creature was still wearing his leather coat on his shoulders, it looked so big on him. A truly adorable sight. But what got Dabi the most was the look he gave him. The creature had replaced his hand from Dabi’s back to his wrist to hold him and his eyes, oh his eyes. Dabi had to swallow to start breathing again. Literal breathtaking ruby red eyes. He was drawn in almost immediately. They were big and crowned with almost iridescent blue lashes. The combination of these colours shouldn’t fit together and yet they did. The skin on his face where it wasn’t damaged had a deep glow to it. The gold lying underneath looked as if it wanted to break free. A natural highlight, Toga would say. One hand on Dabi’s wrist, the other balled into a fist, clenched against his chest, he look up through his lashes at Dabi, expecting, hopeful and a bit shy it seemed. A small but thick scar overlapped his right eye and on the left corner if his mouth was another longer one. Dabi wondered where he got all these scars from, though he wasn’t given the time to think for long. The creature grabbed his wrist with both hands now, staring into his eyes, seemingly wanting to ask Dabi something. “You.. you are so kind to me, why..? Your people are never kind to us, to me. I’m scared to trust you but you’ve been so kind.” Tears had started to form as he was speaking but when he was finished, one by one they began to roll down his cheeks. “Why…” The creatures voice broke and he started to cry for real now, no longer able to hold back the tears. 

Dabi’s heart gave a strong pull on his heartstrings, he couldn’t bear to see the creature in so much pain. Gently he took one of the his hands in his own, noticing how he pulled away his pinky, Dabi wondered why. “Hey there, it’s alright. Take a deep breath now.” Dabi lifted his arm which the creature was still holding at the wrist (here too he noticed how he only held him with 4 fingers) and reached for his face, slowly rubbing the tears away with his thumb. The boy’s breath hitched when Dabi touched his cheek, but he didn’t back away. Instead he closed his eyes after locking eyes with Dabi for a split second. Softly leaning into the touch he still held onto Dabi’s wrist. A soft sigh escaped from his lips and Dabi had to fight the urge to start rubbing them. Instead he shifted his hand and cupped the creatures cheek, fingers extending into the hairline close to his ear. Only now he noticed the creature didn’t have normal ears, but frill like things growing on the side of his head. The colour so light, and the tissue so thin and vulnerable he almost missed it in between the hair. 

“Everything’s gonna be fine, you’ll be fine. I promise.” Dabi whispered. Wanting to comfort the creature, he still couldn’t fathom he wasn’t cold at all? that was odd, Dabi took a step closer and slowly embraced the trembling mess of a boy in front of him. His leather jacket was cold, still incredibly wet and probably heavy from the rain outside. “Let me take this off of you for now, it won’t help you any longer against the cold.” As he pried the unwilling fabric from the creatures shoulders, the boy suddenly grabbed Dabi around the torso with both arms, giving a slight squeeze. Surprised by the sudden action Dabi dropped his coat to grab at the boys shoulders. “Whoa there, easy now. Is it that cold all of a sudden?” Burying his face in Dabi’s chest a muffled “No” was heard. But he refused to let go. “Let me look at your face” Dabi demanded, and he pulled away just a bit so he could lift the creatures chin with his right hand. His left arm wrapped around the shoulders loosely.  
Dabi’s heart skipped yet another beat when the boy complied, god did he wanted to kiss this beauty or what, he was sure his hearth was going to give out at one point though. Instead he asked. “What’s your name? I wanted to call out to you when I didn’t see you upon returning from collecting the branches but realised I couldn’t.”  
Silence followed, the boy’s eyes widening at the question. And then a soft: “My, name? No one has ever asked me for my name.” A burning feeling rushed through Dabi’s body. What the fuck.. no one has ever asked his name, NO ONE HAD EVER ASKED THIS BEAUTIES NAME! He could feel rage well up in his body, muscles tensing under the emotion. The creature before him noticed and looked a bit shocked, staring no longer at Dabi’s face but at his broad chest. He was still embracing him rather tight so he felt the shift in the man’s body. Sensing he had to do something the boy quickly said.  
“My name is Tomura, Shigaraki Tomura..” He glanced upward to the man’s face, enchanted by the patchwork on his skin. It was a good call to tell the man his name because he could feel the calm returning to the body he was still holding.  
“Shigaraki Tomura.”  
The way he had said it, to hear his name being said with that godlike deep voice send pleasant chills down his spine. There was something about this man that made him trust him completely. A certain calm overcame him and subconsciously he leaned his body some more against that of this tall dark handsome man. The skin felt nice and warm to the touch and he didn’t want to let go. Pressing his face into the man’s chest again he slowly started tracing the lines of the burn scars on his back with his webbed fingers. It earned him a pleasant sound from the other. He almost started humming but stopped just in time. He shouldn’t do that now. The man couldn’t know what he was for his own safety.  
“Tomura” Dabi squeezed out, panting lightly, his hand hot on the boy’s shoulder. “It’s best if you stop doing that.” Breathlessly Dabi carefully peeled away the hands on his back, unwrapping himself from Tomura’s hold. He swallowed thickly, the boy saw. Nearly invisible eyebrows lifting in surprise, he tilted his head in confusion. He was sure the man liked his touch, could he be mistaken? That was unusual, he already noticed the effect he had on the man so his reaction didn’t make sense. 

“Don’t you like it? When I touch you?” He asked bluntly. Dabi choked on air at the sudden remark and looked at him bewildered. “What, no. What kind of question is that. No as a matter of fact I like it, a little too much even.” A light pink dusted Dabi’s cheekbones and it was then that Tomura understood. This man was a gentleman. Not just some guy lust driven at the sight of a siren. He was sure he had heard him sing now at the beach. Sure of the fact the man had seen him right before he shifted his tail for legs. He had been sure at some point he had to save himself by offering his body to the man but it wasn’t necessary. The warm feeling at that realization that spread through Tomura’s body almost made him cry again. He had waited for so long, so many years for someone like this man. Someone who didn’t want to use him for what he was, someone who didn’t want to rape him the minute he laid eyes on his body. Someone who could love him, truly love him. 

Dabi could see the change on Tomura’s face and was worried he had scared the creature.  
“Are you alright, is something wrong?” he debated if it was a good idea to take a hold of the boy when suddenly he was met with the warmest, sweetest smile he had ever laid eyes on.  
“I’m fine, thank you for saying that. I was worried you’d find me repulsive.” 

Dabi didn’t know what to say at that. Repulsive, how.. where did this boy get that crazy idea from. He was stunning.  
His hair now dry a soft blue halo enveloping an almost angelic face. Skin so soft and brimming with life, it looked as if the sun was captured underneath. His eyes, well he could go on for hours about those eyes. Big, innocent, bright, just so utterly beautiful. Slender body, not skinny, Dabi knew better then to think he was weak. He had felt the strength in those legs and arms. There was so much more than the naked eye could apprehend. He couldn’t say these embarrassing things out loud ofcourse, he never did before and he wasn’t sure if it would be appropriate. 

Making a decision Dabi did the only thing he knew he was good at. With both hands he cupped the boys cheeks lifting his chin and positioning his face equal to that of the siren. Tomura knew what was coming and felt his body tingle. He had seen the inner turmoil his words caused in Dabi’s eyes, he could feel so much emotions and feelings come off from this man. He was like an open book to him now, somehow. Tomura blinked. Dabi’s face got closer. Tomura closed his eyes again and before he could open them he was met with warm lips against his own.


	2. safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for taking so long to update, (it's been nearly a month omfg) nonetheless I hope you'll enjoy this one! I have rewritten almost the entire chapter in the last 2 weeks because I wasn't happy with it. Lemme now what you think!

Chapter 2.

This was it, this was what Tomura had hoped for. Dabi’s lips warm on his own, his hands growing hotter by the second, the scars a sensation he never felt before. They were rough, and so godforsaken hot. But so very very gentle. Tomura couldn’t stop the tears from leaving his closed eyes. Whatever Dabi couldn’t say out loud was expressed in tenfold with the way he kissed him. Telling him he wasn’t repulsive, but that he admired him, told him he was beautiful, letting him know that whatever he was made to believe was a lie.   
Tomura couldn’t hold in the whine and grabbed at Dabi’s wrist again, one finger lifted, and leaned into the hand which still cupped his cheek. Dabi felt it more than that he heard it, that the boy was crying but the way he didn’t let go, didn’t get away from him, but instead tried to come closer, kissing him back and telling him it wasn’t because he was sad or scared. It told him that his message got across. 

Slowly he got back, placing a few more gentle kisses on the chapped lips, not actually wanting to stop but he wanted, nééded to look Tomura in the eyes. Breaking off the kiss but staying close Dabi opened his and saw the tears leaving a wet trail on Tomura’s cheeks.   
One had reached Dabi’s hand and left a trail on the back of it as well. Somewhere half way the kiss Dabi had subconsciously moved his right hand to Tomura’s lower back, to support the trembling boy and he admitted, to have him closer. Tomura had opened his eyes as well, traces of tears could be seen in his lashes. Dabi didn’t think it possible but fuck that was endearing. 

“God, you’re beautiful” he whispered followed by “How could anyone ever think you’re repulsive. Especially when it looks like a beam of sunlight was caught and made to be your very core.” Tomura’s eyes widened and Dabi continued. “Your hair looks like an angels halo, and your eyes… I can count the stars in those breathtaking eyes of yours.”   
Tomura forgot to blink. What Dabi said to him was more than he hoped for. Staring wide eyed at Dabi, not knowing what to say, tears formed again. Tomura didn’t want to cry, he wanted to laugh and hug and kiss this man. Why couldn’t he have met him earlier on in his life? It would’ve prevented so much pain. 

“So, you don’t think my scars are ugly? And my skin dirty. You don’t think my chapped lips are disgusting? And my skinny body nothing but sticks and bones..?” His voice trembled from trying not to cry.   
Dabi’s heart broke upon hearing the questions. So much pain behind every word, how was it possible someone was able to hurt him. “Tomura, there is more to beauty than looks alone. If there’s one person in this world who can say they’re ugly, it’s me. I look like someone practiced patchwork on me and that’s not all. I need these piercings to keep my skin from falling apart and it hurt’s like hell. Plus I can’t exactly say my personality is wonderful either. I am known to be somewhat of an asshole actually. I don’t really have friends, I think they more or less tolerate me. I bully people and I… I’ve.. ugh I have hurt people in the past, badly.”

Dabi let his head hung low at the last few words, sighing deeply. He almost told Tomura he killed people. He couldn’t though because he didn’t want to scare him away, not now. Tomura brought up his hand and carefully touched Dabi’s face. “Dabi, I too have hurt people. I have even killed a few.” Locking eyes with Tomura, Dabi almost choked on his words. “You, you have killed..?” Tomura nodded slightly and added hastily. “I had no choice, they were trying to kill me so I did what I had to do. I was so sick of the pain and torture. Starvation… The.. rape..” Tomura let out a strangled desperate noise and grabbed for his neck. Trying to resist the urge to scratch himself open he just dug his nails into the flesh.   
Dabi grabbed Tomura’s wrists gently, rubbing calming circles on them with his thumbs, pulling away the hands from his neck.   
“Tomura sweety. Don’t do that. It’s ok, really. I was afraid of saying it just now because I didn’t want to scare you, because you see. I too have not just hurt people in the past, but actually killed them. And quite a lot at that as well. So don’t worry that I’ll hate you for it, please. You did it to protect yourself and that’s a valid reason. I can only imagine the pain you must’ve felt seeing all these scars on you. It makes me angry when I think about what they did to you. How could they try and ruin something so beautiful, so pure..” 

A sharp inhale of breath was all Dabi could do after expressing himself like that. On one hand he was glad that Tomura wasn’t scared of him for having blood on his hands. On the other, he was angry. Angry at the people that hurt this creature, and for what exactly, fun? His mind had trouble understanding it, even though he realized it would be better to not understand it. It would only mean he would be like those people.   
Taking Tomura’s hands gently in his own, he pressed a kiss on them. noticing once again how Tomura pulled away both his pinky’s. Dabi frowned at that.   
“Why do you keep pulling away your fingers every time I touch your hands? Do they hurt? Is it painful?”  
“Oh.” Tomura glanced from his hands Dabi was still holding, up to his face. “No, it doesn’t hurt or anything. I actually have to do this because if I were to touch you or anything basicly with all 5 fingers, it will start to decay.” Blinking he added. “It’s because of my quirk, but it only works if I touch the object with all 5 fingers at the same time.” Fidgeting a little, Tomura kept looking at Dabi though he was visibly embarrassed. 

“Is this why you thought I would find you repulsive?” Dabi asked with a soft voice.  
A shiver ran down Tomura’s spine. Dabi was so kind and his voice pleasant to listen to. He felt calmer because of it.   
“they all said I am. That I am dirty and shouldn’t touch anything made by the Gods. That I am only born to destroy.” Tomura sobbed. Clearly this was said to him so many times he had started to believe it. Dabi hugged him, squeezing him a little to try and make him feel safe if possible. A part of him never wanted to let go of this trembling mess. The other part wanted to hunt down the monsters responsible for all of his pain and suffering, to one last time have the blood of filth on his hands. Only this time it would be for a good cause.

Dabi buried his face in Tomura’s hair. It was soft and slightly ticklish on his cheeks. He smelled a light scent of something ocean and another he couldn’t quite catch. It was relaxing. Must be Tomura’s own body scent he thought, trying to imprint it in his brain. Tomura could feel Dabi’s warm breath on the top of his head. It felt so good. He had almost forgotten what it was like to feel another’s body heat without it being followed with violence or rape. Usually both at the same time. 

Tomura was afraid. So very afraid that this would all be another dream when he woke up the next morning. Scared that he would wake up on the ship he was supposed to be on. Scared that his escape from those horrible people would all be a dream and that it would return to the never ending nightmare. He clung to Dabi, fear coursing through his veins. 

Please don’t let this be a dream, please don’t let this be a dream. Tomura thought, eyes squeezed shut. Please don’t let this be a dream!  
Dabi was stroking Tomura’s hair and back, trying to calm the shivering boy. With his nose still in Tomura’s hair he spoke in a soft tone of voice.  
“Tomura, it’s ok. Everything will be ok. You can trust me. I swear I will never leave you and I will do all that I can to protect you. I promise. If those people will ever come and look for you I won’t hesitate to fight. No one deserves what they did to you, especially not you. I will make sure you’re safe.”

 

After a while Dabi felt the boy starting so shiver less and less until it stopped completely. Finally calmed down enough that Dabi felt he could let go of Tomura without it looking like he wanted to get rid of him, he loosened his embrace.   
“Tomura love, have you calmed down a bit? Is it ok for me to put the fire on? We can cuddle some more afterwards, maybe even get some sleep. I don’t think the storm is going to let up anytime soon either so I think we’re stuck here for tonight.” Dabi said as he looked towards where the entrance of the cave was located. Not that he could see it, but that didn’t really matter.

It took Tomura a couple of second before answering but finally he lifted his face a bit to look at Dabi and nodded, just once but more wasn’t necessary Dabi figured.  
“Alright, come and sit here for a bit ok? I will start the fire just a bit away from this rock here so that we can lean against it and warm ourselves next to the flames but still sit somewhat comfortable when I’m done. Whadda ya say about that, good idea right?” 

Dabi couldn’t help the grin spreading on his face. He thought it was a good idea so showing a bit of confidence must make Tomura think it was a good idea too. At least he hoped it did.  
Tomura glanced at Dabi’s face, eyes skimming over the grin – the staples looked like they could rip if he smiled even more, terrifying thought – and decided that it probably was nice to have some warmth. Not that he really needed it from the fire but Dabi seemed as though he thinks he does so for the time being Tomura accepts.   
He sits down as Dabi walks back to the branches on the ground, picks up the two bundles and brings them over to the rock. He unties them both and grabs a few of the larger and thicker ones to fabricate a makeshift clothes stand. He did say he needed to dry his clothes, Tomura thought. Though with his quirk couldn’t he just warm up his body enough so that it would dry on the spot?   
He doesn’t really understand but accepts it anyway.   
Especially the moment when Dabi is done putting up all the branches and started the fire. Beautiful blue flames spread willingly from one end to the other on the pyramid of wood.   
It was not was caught Tomura’s attention though. Dabi had put his coat and shirt up on some of the standing branches but was – pleasantly – surprised when he undressed himself even further. Something Tomura had nog expected. He first took of his boots, socks, and unbuckled his belt. Was he seriously going to strip in front of him completely?? 

Dabi, unaware of the stare down Tomura was giving him - he had his back turned towards him – pulled of his pants, draped it over a branch and turned around towards the fire to see how it was coming along and if it wouldn’t grow too big - he didn’t want his clothes to catch on fire – to a Tomura with his hands covering his face, just slightly peeping through the fingers.  
Dabi was stunned with surprise, eyebrows shot up, almost disappearing under his bangs.   
For a second he thought something was wrong but then Tomura lowered his hands till half way his face. He was now only covering his mouth and a part of his nose.   
Slightly looking to the side, visibly embarrassed trying not to stare at Dabi directly. It was like he was staring just beside Dabi’s left leg. Tilting his head a bit he walked over to Tomura from the other side of the fire. It was hot. Even he could feel it on the non charred parts of his skin. 

The moment Dabi kneeled next to Tomura, one knee up, the other planted in the sand beside the boy’s left leg his face shot up and he stared straight into Dabi’s eyes.   
Fierce bright red eyes stared into his icy blue ones.  
Maybe it was his imagination but it looked as though he saw some determination in that look Tomura gave him. 

This creature intrigued him. He could feel so much emotion coming from the frail body, but also a certain strength. He had to be strong to some extent as he had been able to withstand so much torture and mistreatment for years. Not to mention he killed a couple of guys, probably when he was escaping from those fucktards. Dabi didn’t want to feel anger right now though so he slowly lifted his hand, cupping Tomura’s cheek.   
“Scoot over for a bit, I’ll come sit behind you so you can lean against me. I’ll lean against the rock. That way it won’t be uncomfortable for you.”

Tomura shifted a bit forward and Dabi placed himself behind the small frame.  
Wrapping his arms around the boy he held him close. Tomura leaned back and nestled in Dabi’s arms, trying to be comfortable but with just his back against the man’s chest he didn’t feel close enough. Fidgeting in his arms Dabi was wondering if it really was comfortable for the boy or if it had been just his selfish thinking it should be comfy.   
Suddenly Tomura got out of Dabi’s embrace to partly turn around, now with his face towards Dabi, arms sneaking past Dabi’s sides wrapping around his waist. Tomura laid himself against Dabi, feeling much more content with the way he was being closer now. Legs to the side, over Dabi’s right leg, arms around the warm body, side of his head flush against Dabi’s chest, just below his collarbone.   
Cuddling up to Dabi like this the man felt trusted. This is good too I guess, he thought while wrapping his arms around the cool body once more. 

Tomura could hear Dabi’s heartbeat like this, his ear close to his heart, or well the frill on the side of his head. He hadn’t been able to shift completely to a human form for a long time. He couldn’t remember when the last time had been.   
The warmth and calm presence of the other man was comforting, more than he expected. He was acutely aware how dangerous it was to feel this way. Even though he had the feeling he could trust this man, the fear embedded in his mind and body still warned him not to get too close. What if it all turned out to be just another false promise. Just another man taking advantage of him. Swaying him with sweet promises and dreams that eventually turned into nightmares.   
But Dabi had sounded so sincere. Nothing like those others who used him, mistreated him. Did all those horrible things to him.  
He clung closer to Dabi, for the first time in his life he actually felt cold. Cold outside of this man’s embrace. He need his warmth. It made him feel safe and when Dabi squeezed him just a bit tighter he could feel his doubts and worry fade away bit by bit.

So they sat there for what must have been an hour. Enjoying the warmth from the fire – the flames had turned green, yellow and orange last after a while, feeding off the oxygen in the wood it was burning from – in silence except for the occasional sizzling and crackling of the fire. He felt Dabi’s chest rise and fall slowly with every breath. And Tomura loved the calm movement. 

Both more relaxed now, slowly slipping into a haze of drowsiness Dabi felt sleep calling for him. He closed his eyes and just started to drift away when suddenly Tomura moved to sit in a more upright position, placing a hand between himself and Dabi’s thigh. The other ghosting on his chest. Dabi cracked one eye open and gave Tomura a surprised look.  
“Something wrong love?” He asked with a sleepy voice.

Tomura seemed to hesitate. It was possible he could ruin the good mood they had right now but he had to ask, had to know what he could expect from Dabi.  
“I don’t want to bother you but well, aren’t you interested?” He tilted his head a bit in question.   
Dabi was shocked at the question thrown at him. Lifting his head and opening both eyes he stared at Tomura agape.   
“What? Not interested? I’m… why what..?” Dabi wasn’t able to form a complete sentence, the blunt question had thrown him completely off guard after almost falling asleep and his brain was having trouble processing the situation. He wasn’t sure he understood what the boy meant either.  
“Tomura love, please explain. What exactly am I not interested in?” He rubbed his face while he went to sit up straight again. Huh, apparently he had shifted a bit after all.   
“Well me ofcourse. You know, sex? Like, isn’t that what humans usually want when meeting a si- I mean when meeting someone like me..”   
He’d almost revealed that he was a siren. Internally he was about to give himself a punch when Dabi said:   
“I know you’re a siren, you don’t have to hide it from me. But honestly? It’s not that I am not interested. It’s because I am not like those other guys. Sex isn’t something you use to trade or give just to be safe or just because the other person wants it. Sex is something you do with consent, because you both want it. I’m not someone to take advantage of another through sex. It’s a disgusting thing to do, so no Tomura I won’t lay a finger on you unless you want me to. And even then I will be careful with you. You’ve been through enough already.”

Dabi sounded a bit annoyed explaining it, but not so much at Tomura as it was as if he was annoyed at the people who did exactly that to the boy which he just suggested.   
Tomura swallowed to try and get the lump in his throat to go down, but to no avail. He almost couldn’t believe what he just heard. This man who he was so sure of wanted to have him, own him, was so gentle. Not taking advantage of him when he could easily do so. He could overpower him as if it was nothing, but he won’t and not because he wasn’t interested, but because he felt it wasn’t right.. 

“It’s common courtesy you know.” Dabi said startling Tomura who got a little lost in his thoughts. Apparently he had been staring at Dabi without actually seeing him and Dabi felt like he had to clear up what he meant.   
Tomura’s eyes shifted to Dabi’s. He could see the honesty of his words in there. Dabi was tired, he could very clearly see that now and felt guilty for keeping the man awake.   
“I’m sorry for waking you with my questions, it’s just I thought you would make a move on me at any second and when you didn’t I got confused. So I- I felt like I had to ask you..”   
Tomura was silenced by a finger suddenly put to his lips.   
“Shh, baby. It’s ok. You don’t need to ask more.”   
Dabi softly rubbed Tomura’s lower lip with his thumb. He could feel the chapped lips give in a little under the slight pressure he put on them. Cool breath escaping through the small opening, surrounding his thumb. He was very much interested in Tomura and the sweet creature in front of him certainly sparked a fire inside him he thought was long dead. Sighing he showed Tomura a comforting smile.   
Dabi wasn’t sure why but every fiber in his being screamed he had to protect him, this beautiful boy from the hurt he had been through. Protect him with everything he had. Giving in to his urge he quickly grabbed the back of Tomura’s head and brought their faces close, connecting their foreheads.   
A surprised yelp came from Tomura as he nearly lost his balance.   
Tomura wondered what got into Dabi as the man closed his eyes, their foreheads still connected.   
He felt a slight rise in temperature where their skin touched. It made him relax a considerable amount. 

“Don’t worry Tomura. I understand.” Hot breath washed over Tomura’s chest as Dabi spoke and a slight shiver ran across the length of his spine.   
“Come” Dabi said “Let us sleep now, I think we both need some rest.”   
Tomura complied and went to lay down against Dabi’s chest once more. Dabi wrapped his warm body around the small frame of Tomura’s. Slowly drifting away into sleep, the last thing Tomura saw before he closed his eyes was the fire in front of them, and it occurred to him that Dabi’s blue flames were a bit familiar. Not having the energy to think about it more sleep overcame him and he drifted to the land of dreams. Dabi who noticed the boy’s breath steady after a while finally felt he could sleep as well. The slight weight of the body against his felt strangely domesticated. His last thought before sleep came for him was that it felt a bit familiar.


End file.
